The packages of integrated circuits are becoming increasing complex, with more device dies packaged in the same package to achieve more functions. For example, System on Integrate Chip (SoIC) has been developed to include a plurality of device dies such as processors and memory cubes in the same package. The SoIC can include device dies formed using different technologies and have different functions bonded to the same device die, thus forming a system. This may save manufacturing cost and optimize device performance.